Cómo cualquier día en la escuela
by Moly Ansin
Summary: Todo lo que puede suceder en un simple día de escuela. Soy nueva en esto de escribir, realmente espero no aburrirlos y que me den una oportunidad.


Hola a todos, soy primeriza en este tipo de escritura. Espero que no les aburra.

 **Disclaimer:** Kurokono basket es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo únicamente presto sus personajes para hacer historias extrañas.

 **Cómo cualquier día en la escuela**

" _¿Historia de amor?" todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, no se definiría como una historia de amor…_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la escuela superior Shutoku, los estudiantes caminaban rumbo a sus respectivas aulas, otros paseaban por los jardines cercanos esperando a alguno de sus amigos. En las puertas principales un show ya no tan llamativo se estaba llevando a cabo, un chico pelinegro pedaleaba con esfuerzo su bicicleta que estaba sujeta a una especie de "carreta". Claro está que no sería nada llamativo, si no fuera por el chico peliverde que se encontraba como pasajero.

-ya llegamos Shin-chan- dijo un muy sonriente Takao, al momento de estacionar la carreta –a la salida, estoy seguro que te ganaré- sus ánimos y energías no se miraban afectado, a pesar de tanto pedalear .

-El hombre propone y Dios dispone – dijo su compañero y acomodarse los lentes, tomo la guía telefónica y sus cosas de la carreta para bajarse –por eso yo jamás perderé ante ti Bakao – sin esperar a su "amigo", porque ya había aceptado que Takao Kazunari no era solo un compañero de instituto, caminó rumbo al aula. Suponiendo que con ese gesto tan poco considerado, ganaría varias horas de pucheros y reclamos del menor.

-Oye, no te vayas sin mi- le grito el más bajo e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar junto a su querido Shin-chan –si que eres cruel, no solo me duele todo por tu culpa y dejarme solo – tolo lo decía en voz alta y una que otra chica reía por lo bajo con aquellas declaraciones –mira que mis piernas no van a aguantar tanto – ya no pudo seguir con sus reclamos, porque una guía de teléfono se encontraba estampada en su cara.

Pasadas las horas y también las tortuosas primeras clases, el de ojos de halcón aún se mantenía resentido por el nada gracioso golpe en su cara, pero tampoco hay que ser rencorosos y más si no has terminado las tareas de química y biología –neee Shin-chan – volteó su asiento y quedo viendo al mayor –sabes, no es sano estar molesto todo el tiempo – decía despreocupado y al mismo tiempo jugueteaba con los lapiceros del escritorio –así que te perdono el golpe – volvió a sonreírle mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

Midorima solo estaba a la expectativa del menor, ya que ese comportamiento significaba una cosa -No te prestaré mis tareas – y como parte del ritual del peliverde, se acomodo los anteojos –debes de ser más responsable - tomo la guía telefónica y se puso a ojearla.

-oye pero si no te iba a pedir nada – se cruzo de brazos y volteo el asiento, bien tal vez si se puede ser rencoroso aunque tengas deberes inconclusos.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y Takao no podía creer la buena fortuna que tenía, los profesores simplemente olvidaron pedir los deberes y ya tendría hasta mañana para terminar. Seguro estaba bendecido con Oha Asa, pero dejando de lado sus cavilaciones por la fortuna y gracias a su ojo de halcón pudo visualizar la escena más graciosa del día… Midorima Shintaro estaba…

Takao no paraba de reírse, es que con un amigo como Midorima jamás sería aburrido y qué decir de sus otros compañeros de equipo. Después de lo que vio, sabía que no observaría al peliverde todo el resto del día, bueno hasta terminar la hora del almuerzo.

Durante parte de su hora de almuerzo, se mantuvo con un par de amigos y hablaron de la nueva canción de su banda favorita, planificaron un viaje para las vacaciones que se avecinaban y luego Takao camino rumbo a la azotea, dormir quince minutos no le vendrían mal.

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos del instituto, un rubio malhumorado y enloquecido, caminaba buscando al culpable de sus desgracias –Midorima – dijo con una voz tan macabra, que toda pobre alma viviente se escondió en la seguridad de las aulas y dejaron que el chico de tercero y su aura maligna se esfumara a otra parte del instituto.

~~En la azotea~~

Takao trataba de dormir y se quedo en trataba ya que cierto rubio con todo y piña en mano, llego hasta el lugar azotando la puerta – ¿dónde está ese idiota? – muy bien, como siempre tendrá que ayudar a calmar la situación. Y a los pocos minutos, el azabache estaba corriendo por su vida por los pasillos y sus compañeros de institutos resguardados en sus respectivas aulas.

~~En el patio del instituto~~

Un peliverde estaba camuflajeado entre un par de arbustos y en sus manos traía el cadáver del abanico de Miyu-Miyu –todo por esto- suspiro cansado, su sempai era todo un animal cuando se trataba de cosas relacionadas con Miyu-Miyu. Debería aprender de él, que a pesar que Takao rompía sus Lucky items, jamás lo corría para matarlo.

Y todos se preguntan qué fue lo que sucedió.

FLASH BACK

Midorima Shintarou es un estudiante y deportistas modelo, siempre dando todo de sí en las actividades que realice, bastante reservado y sobretodo responsable. Así que el chico se dirigió a la biblioteca para regresar algunos libros que presto para las tareas que no pidieron los maestros. Estaba un poco frustrado, le hubiera gustado ver al azabache en problemas por desobligado.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, dejo los libros y al recoger su carnet vio un abanico sobre una de las mesas, reconociendo enseguida que ese objeto pertenecía a su sempai y como el buen compañero que era, lo dejo allí. Luego de unos pasos fuera de la biblioteca se tropezó con una chica, provocando que los libros que llevaba cayeran al piso por lo que le ayudo a recoger todo aquel desorden.

Después camino por el pasillo y algo escalofriante sucedió, el abanico estaba tirado en medio del lugar, rápidamente volteo a todos lados y no había ningún alma cercana, opto por ignorar ese hecho sobre natural y al voltearse para ver a la ventana, una pelota de baseball cruzo la ventana y por poco le caía en la cara.

Llegó a la clase para buscar su almuerzo y cuando abrió su mochila, el abanico estaba allí. Un escalofrío cruzó por su espalda, lo más inteligente era salir de ese lugar y fue cuando se cruzó con su capitán –Oye Midorima, ¿no has visto a Miyaji? – pero la pregunta se quedo en el aire, ya que Shintarou ya no estaba allí.

Creyó estar seguro cuando llego al patio trasero, pero en ese lugar y entre las flores que adornaban estaba el abanico. Trato de pensar el significado de ese acoso, tal vez solo es una coincidencia, tal vez hoy era día de los fans de esas idols. Tal vez debía de dejar de juntarse con Bakao y pensar lógicamente –Oha Asa predijo que tendría una sorpresa – se acomodo los anteojos y se acerco al abanico, en ese momento un gato negro salto de unos de los arbustos… todo fue en cámara lenta.

Miyaji paso cerca del patio trasero, Midorima tomo el abanico, lo lanzo sobre la bestia y por increíble que sonará, el tiró fallo y tomo como curso la cara de su sempai.

Fin del Flash Back

El estomago de Midorima gruño y este se acomodo los anteojos, a causa de todo ese lio no pudo probar su almuerzo –regresaré a la clase- salió de su escondite y ya estaba listo para regresar a su aula, cuando pudo divisar que un chico corría a él -¿Bakao?- se extraño y entrecerró sus ojos para ver mejor y realmente era Takao quien corría de Miyaji, nuevamente un escalofrío paso por su espalda.

Al poco tiempo ambos chicos estaban acorralados por el rubio y su piña del mal –Tu rompiste mi preciado objeto- le señalo con la piña –y tú te burlaste de mi- y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarles el objeto frutal contundente, otra persona llegó.

Como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo, Otsubo llego con ellos –Aquí estas – se acerco a su compañero y le tomo el hombro –mira, dejaste esto en la clase – le mostro un abanico de su idol favorita –debes tener cuidado con tus cosas – el capitán suspiro cansado, ya que su rubio amigo estaba a punto de lastimar a sus compañeros.

Miyaji lanzo la piña –por ahora se salvaron, pero ya se terminó la hora de almuerzo. No sean perezosos y vayan a estudiar – la fruta quedo entre las flores del jardín y se fue para las aulas, junto al capitán.

Los dos chicos de primero estaban incrédulos, pero a causa de la tensión y de lo increíble de la situación, Takao solo soltó a reírse –esto solo confirma, que Shutoku es genial – decía entre risas y un espantado Shintarou tenía un tic en su ceja izquierda.

Las siguientes horas del instituto fueron tranquilas, incluso el infernal entrenamiento. Nadie más hablo de lo ocurrido con el abanico o del misterio de la piña en el patio trasero. Terminado el entrenamiento, en el gimnasio solo estaban dos chicos -Nee , hoy estuvo movido - dijo risueño y se tiro en una de las bancas para ver el gran techo -si que sempai puede ser aterrador - bostezo y se volteo para ver a su compañero.

-Silencio Bakao - algo que no quería recordar era lo sucedido -ya es tarde, debemos regresar - lanzo la pelota y como siempre, su tiro era perfecto

Takao estaba atento a cada uno de los movimientos del mayor y jamás se aburría de ver aquellos tiros tan ridículamente perfectos -si Shin-chan, es hora de regresar a casita - con eso daba por terminado un día más de escuela, junto a su mejor amigo Midorima Shitarou.

Extra

Frente al instituto Seirin, el sexto hombre fantasma caminaba rumbo a sus clases cuando su celular vibro, tenía un mensaje:

-Buenos días! Testu-chan-

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando su luz llegó a su encuentro

-Hi, Kuroko, tal parece estas bien- comenzaron una conversación casual -todos se preguntaron el porque faltaste ayer y cuando te llamé no contestaste -

-Me hace feliz, sabe que Kagami-kun se preocupa por mi - ese comentario hizo sonrojar al tigre, quien se fue casi corriendo. Dejando así a Kuroko contestar el mensaje anterior

Kuroko -Buenos días Takao-kun-

Takao -Ayer estuviste por el instituto, yo te vi -

Kuroko -no sé de que hablas -

Takao -Dejaste bien traumadito a Shin-chan, eso fue gracioso -

Kuroko -aún no se dé que hablas, pero ahora en adelante Midorima-kun debe pensar dos veces antes de coquetear con Kagami-kun-

Takao -No digas eso Tatsu-chan D= que Shin-chan no se coqueteaba con Tai-chan-

Kuroko -Pero ahora lo pensará mejor -

Takao -Pobre de Shin-chan, voy a tener que cuidarlo mejor-

Kuroko - me agrada saber eso, ahora tengo que ir a clases. Pasa un buen día -

~En Shutoku~

Takao guardaba su celular y se volteo a ver a Midorima -Shin-chan, no debes de andar de coqueto - fue lo único que le dijo y volteo a su lugar nuevamente. Ahora el peliverde suspiraba, quien diría que pedir consejos amorosos del tigre de Seirin le llevaría a tantos problemas.

Fin

Agradezco si llegaron hasta aquí y me agradaría saber sus comentarios.

Se despide

~Moly~


End file.
